Grato Error
by Ara-Meth
Summary: (AU) No sabía si fue una equivocación el "permitirse" ir a ese lugar. No sabía si era un disparate el no haber conocido a quien había citado. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que aquellos jóvenes ojos intensos que se clavaban en sus pupilas con cada movimiento no eran un error. (One-shot RivaMika, Lemon)


**Grato Error.**

 **Pairing: Levi x Mikasa (RivaMika), leve JeanSa (Jean x Sasha) y YumiKuri (Ymir x Historia)**

 **Advertencia: OOC, Lemon (contenido adulto).**

 **Beta Reader: Flor Carnero.**

 **Summary: (AU) No sabía si fue una equivocación el "permitirse" ir a ese lugar. No sabía si era un disparate el no haber conocido a quien había citado. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que aquellos jóvenes ojos intensos que se clavaban en sus pupilas con cada movimiento no eran un error. (One-shot RivaMika, Lemon)**

 **Disclaimer: Shingueki no Kyojin no es mío, pertenece totalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Grato error.**

* * *

Sentía que aquello era la odisea de lo absurdo, la burrada más grande que podía haber cometido en muchos, muchísimos años, pero ahí estaba, frente al espejo y con un maquillaje que, aunque intenso y sensual, seguía pareciéndome algo… llamativo.

\- ¡Mikasa! ¿Ya estás lista? – Sasha me sorprendió cuando me tomó por los hombros y se asomó a su lado, haciendo espabilarme y darme cuenta de que llevaba viéndome al espejo por más de cinco minutos.

\- No me gusta cómo me veo. – Bajé la mirada hacia el vestido que tenía puesto, una prenda que se ceñía a mi cuerpo y llegaba poco antes de las rodillas. Tenía un escote en la espalda y ciertos adornos con encaje en la parte frontal.

\- ¡Por dios Mikasa! ¿Ya te viste al espejo? ¡Ya quisiera yo tener esas curvas! Lo bueno esta de deshiciste de la bufanda que siempre tenías – Me incomodé un poco por la manera en que Sasha lo dijo, pues fue tan alto que no quedé en duda de que mis vecinos ya se habían enterado de mis problemas con mi imagen.

\- Es cierto que ya no tienes el mismo cuerpo que hace quince años, ahora eres una treintañera hecha y derecha. – Ymir salió del baño de la habitación terminando de arreglarse el traje que llevaba puesto. – Peero, si Historia no fuera mi novia, ten por seguro que yo me habría fijado en ti. Si fueras lesbiana, claro.

Me sentía acomplejada de mi imagen corporal, sí. En realidad, mi manera de vestir siempre era lo más holgada posible y en mi armario no había una sola prenda que fuera completamente ceñida, a excepción del vestido negro que tenía puesto y que Historia muy generosamente me había conseguido.

No estaba cómoda, no tanto por mis caderas ni mis pechos – que si bien no eran enormes, tenían un buen tamaño – si no porque una de las principales causas de mi divorcio había sido mi peso. Había tenido un desajuste hormonal que me había hecho subir "unos kilitos de más" y había perdido mi figura anterior. Además, tenía el peso de los años en mi cuerpo y las estrías de un embarazo que nunca se concibió.

Fue un periodo difícil, no puedo negarlo. Estuve en apoyo psiquiátrico por una depresión que me logró hundir en terrenos que ni siquiera llegué a imaginar, al punto de querer quitarme la vida tomando una sobredosis de medicamento un noviembre de hacía diez años, cuando tenía veinticinco. Y ahí entraba Ymir, que me dio un empujón después de enterarse que yo pude haberme ido del mundo por un complejo y la pérdida de un bebé que yo no sabía que cargaba en mi vientre.

Desde ahí había comenzado mi vejez, o yo lo sentí así por un largo periodo de tiempo. Durante cinco largos y tortuosos años, lo único que me permitía vestir eran faldas largas y suéteres que escondían mi cuerpo y no permitía que absolutamente nadie me tocase. Sí, ese periodo fue de abstinencia casi total por miedo a quedar embarazada.

Después, llegó Sasha a mi vida. Mi psicóloga, y de la que próximamente tendría una amistad tan rara como ella y su trauma con la comida. – una psicóloga con problemas, ironía de la vida –. Ella me ayudó a volver a aceptar mi cuerpo y a perderle el miedo a disfrutar de mi vida sexual, pero siempre había quedado un ligero resentimiento.

Y hoy, yéndome de fiesta con ellas y con una cita de un tipo que jamás en mi vida había conocido y ni siquiera conocía su nombre, estaba a punto de dar el gran paso de mi vida.

Ymir lo conocía y decía que era un buen tipo, pero jamás mencionó su nombre, aunque estoy más que segura que el tipo me conocía y que ya me había visto en persona, porque Ymir lo había dicho. Y otra cosa que había dicho era que tenía ojos azules, y que también asistiría a la fiesta.

\- ¡Ymir, le diré a Historia que la engañas! – Acusó Sasha

\- ¡Cállate chica papa, eso no es cierto! –

\- ¡Dijiste que te cogerías a Mikasa! –

\- ¡Sólo dije que yo andaría con ella para que le quedara en claro que se ve bien! –

\- ¡MENTIRA SOBRE MENTIRA! –

Y estos eran los dramas que ambas se cargaban cada que una decía una estupidez.

-Cállense de una vez, y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y mis vecinos vengan a preguntarme por qué carajo tengo dos lesbianas en mi habitación.

\- ¡Yo no soy lesbian…! – Y mi mano en su cara la interrumpió. Era una costumbre poner mi palma en su boca para callarla.

-Lo sé Sasha, sé que te gusta cogerte a Jean a caballo, estoy usando un estereotipo como chiste malo.

Dicho esto, y haciendo que Sasha se le subieran todos los tonos a la cara, partimos rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

Olía a alcohol y la música estaba increíblemente fuerte, o por lo menos yo lo sentía así. No estaba acostumbrada a ir a antros y hacía literalmente años que no tomaba libremente.

Desde que llegamos, Sasha no se había separado de mí por cuidarme, y eso era un gesto que le aprecié demasiado. Ymir también había querido quedarse, pero yo la incité a que fuera con su rubiecita ya que tenía varios días sin verla. Eso sí, me dejó una advertencia, _él_ me estaría buscando.

De todos modos, todos los invitados de la fiesta eran conocidos de Sasha, Ymir, y sus respectivos novios y novias, por lo que no eran tantas personas ni tampoco era un peligro grave el que conociera a varios de los de ahí. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Durante aproximadamente una hora estuve bailando con Sasha y unas chicas muy amables – aunque algo irritantes – al ritmo de la música, y puedo decir que me divertí por primera vez con personas diferentes.

Cuando la mayoría de personas llegaron – entre ellas Jean – yo le dije a Sasha que era suficiente, que podría manejar esto sola y que no se preocupara por mí. Aun así, hizo que pusiera mi celular dentro de mi _sostén_ – algo que no me agradó del todo – y que cualquier cosa que necesitara, la llamara. Y también, me dio un par de condones, por si "algo" surgía.

De todos modos, ¿quién podría fijarse en que una chica tuviera un seno algo cuadrado en medio de la oscuridad? Nadie.

Al principio me arrepentí de quedarme sola. No me sentía con muchas ganas de bailar y por más que intentaba buscar al "chico de ojos azules" no lo encontraba. Todos eran más jóvenes que yo y tenían esa alegría adolescente en sus caras y en todo el alcohol que tenían en sus vasos.

Mi punto débil siempre fue el socializar. No me gustaba estar en la multitud ni hablar con otras personas – otra de las razones por las cuales duré tanto tiempo deprimida –, pero estaba ahí por algo.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé.

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí lo primero que vi, vodka. Me mantuve ahí, bebiendo y observando a todos bailar y menearse al ritmo de la música, y una que otra pareja agasajándose en los rincones.

Ciertamente eso era algo que no me agradaba, no era…

-Eso es asqueroso y antihigiénico. – Escuché una voz grave, y que el oído, resultaba sensual.

Miré a mi lado y encontré a un chico sostenía una copa de whisky en la mano y estaba recargado con un brazo en la mesa, haciendo lo mismo que yo. Nada. Lo que había dicho seguramente lo había dicho para él, pero me fue inevitable mirar al sujeto que casi había adivinado mis pensamientos.

Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato, estudiando su perfil. Por la luz no lograba apreciarlo totalmente, pero tenía flequillo que tapaba una diminuta parte de sus ojos pequeños y un arete que colgaba de su oído. Su nariz era suave, fina y hacía armonía con sus labios algo gruesos, pero varoniles.

Supuse que notó mi mirada clavada en él porque me miró después de un rato, pero con pesadez. Primero de soslayo y después, giró su cabeza y se dirigió a mis ojos.

Un destello iluminó su cara por un momento y noté el color de sus ojos. Azules. Fue algo fugaz, pero cuando distinguí sus pupilas un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal e instintivamente acomodé mi cabello negro detrás de mí oreja.

Pasó su mirada lentamente por mi cuerpo y pude sentir la intensidad de esta, como un exquisito calor que recorría mi interior. Mi corazón se aceleró y solté un suspiro seguido de acomodarme bien en mi asiento y subir ligeramente mi vestido. Me sentí extraña, aquella mirada era fiera y yo no podía dejar de centrarme en ella. En un momento él rompió contacto visual y pidió dos bebidas.

Aunque joven, toma mucho…

Cuando las recibió me extendió una de ellas; primero me sorprendí y a los pocos segundos la tomé agradeciéndole con una mueca.

¿Será él? Tenía los ojos azules. ¿Y si no era? Me miró de una manera que no podía explicar. ¿Qué hacía si no era? No lo sabía, pero era joven.

Mi mente estaba bombardeándome de preguntas y no todas tenían una explicación. El hombre que tenía en frente nunca lo había visto, pero aquellos irises me consumían cada segundo que pasaba. El silencio no era incómodo, y de un momento a otro, todo alrededor pareció esfumarse.

\- ¿Eres tú?

No me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que soltó una diminuta sonrisa que fue casi imperceptible, y volvió a mis ojos.

-Tal vez.

Se levantó y dejó su copa en la mesa, para después hacerme una seña que lo siguiera; cosa que, por alguna extraña razón, hice.

* * *

Recuerdo que bailamos un rato, pero con nuestros cuerpos muy unidos. Recuerdo la sensación de su boca sobre la mía y el movimiento abrazador de su lengua jugando dentro. Recuerdo mis manos aferrarse a su espalda y el golpe bruto pero excitante de mi cuerpo contra la pared.

Recordaba todos eso, pero me era imposible cómo había llegado a aquella habitación, ni siquiera creía recordar si le había preguntado su nombre.

Lo estaba besando con hambre y mi boca parecía encajar perfectamente con la suya, en un intenso vaivén de saliva y mordidas. Sentía mis labios hinchados por las veces en las que él los había mordido y aún podía saborear el placentero sabor de las bebidas que habíamos tomado momentos atrás.

Dejó de besarme repentinamente a lo cual solté un bufido. Lo vi inclinarse y automáticamente empecé a temblar. Levantó mi pierna con uno de sus brazos y mis vellos se erizaron por completo cuando su boca hizo contacto con la parte inferior de mi pantorrilla y su mano comenzaba a masajear mi otra pierna. Estaba consciente y con todos mis sentidos, pero el placer ahora se había apoderado de mi mente y no daba cabida a todo lo demás.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me levantó el vestido lentamente a medida que su boca avanzaba con besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi piel, y por cada roce de su lengua lograba arrancarme un gemido que intentaba callar mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Caliente, caliente, su contacto ardía placenteramente.

-Joder.

Lo escuché gruñir cuando por fin subió mi vestido y dejó a la vista mis pequeñas bragas. Pasó su mano por mi entrepierna y frotó con las yemas de sus dedos, muy ligeramente, causándome frustración, pero aún más excitación.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé de nuevo, a lo cual él respondió con aún más intensidad; lo hice volver a subir, su mano traviesa bajó el cierre de mi vestido y con desesperación me lo quitó, a lo que yo quedé en un conjunto de lencería con encaje que logró enardecerlo más.

Pasó una de sus manos por mis senos y la otra se dirigió a tomarme del cabello, manteniendo un agarre firme, casi como si quisiera mantener el control; ese gesto me habría molestado un poco con alguien más, pero ahí, en ese momento, mi cuerpo quiso dejar que fluyera.

Lo ayudé a quitarse los pantalones y él quitó mi sostén, solté un suspiro cuando liberó a mis senos que sentía cada vez más apretados; plantó numerosos besos por mi cuello y lo único que me sentía capaz de hacer era tirar de su cabello, guiándolo. Una de sus manos tomó mi cintura y me pegó – si eso era posible– aún más a su cuerpo, dejándome sentir algo sumamente duro entre mis piernas.

Rozó su sexo con mi entrada, y aún con ropa de por medio podía sentir lo caliente que se encontraba. Volvió a besar mis labios y esta vez me empujo más al fondo de la habitación, donde me aventó contra la cama y rápidamente se colocó sobre mí.

Volvió a atacar mis labios, con fiereza e intensidad a lo cual yo soltaba gemidos que ya no me esforzaba por ocultar.

 _Qué bien besa_.

Con una de mis manos lo empujé para que se alejara de mí y él lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero lo que hice fue terminar de quitarle la camisa negra que tenía, o mejor dicho, arrancársela. Quedé impresionada al ver aquella escultura en su torso, un abdomen marcado y que mis dedos, curiosos, decidieron explorar.

Cambiando lo planes, me surgió otra idea que me resultó atractiva. Lo tumbé en la cama y mi boca comenzó a morder sus clavículas, su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente y soltó un suspiro. Sus manos se tendieron a sus costados y elevó su cabeza, como si tratase de decirme que continuara.

Le miré de nuevo a los ojos, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho, y sin despegar la mirada, fui bajando con mordidas hasta donde la carne se tornaba más blanda.

-Mikasa, ¿Verdad? – Soltó de repente.

\- ¿Qué? -La pregunta me confundió por un momento, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, pero rápidamente entendí a lo que se refería, y asentí.

Reanudé mi tarea quitándole el estorboso bóxer que me separa de mi objetivo y lo vi.

Era grande, y tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener sexo, pero me sonrojé al ver tal "tamaño" frente a mí. Tomé, temerosa y hasta algo retraída a mi anterior pasión, la base de su pene y lo froté, cautelosa a toda reacción que cruzase por su cara.

Su mirada se suavizó y acarició mi mentón casi con cariño, incitándome.

Miré sus profundos ojos iluminados por la luz roja que se encontraba en la habitación. Humedecí mis labios y abrí un poco más mis piernas, colocando mi sexo húmedo en su muslo. Llevé la punta a mi boca y ti un lametón, mi mano derecha empezó a frotar de arriba abajo y metí la punta de éste dentro, jugando con la lengua. Él se removió ligeramente y soltó un leve suspiro, tomó mi cabello con uno de sus brazos y empujó suavemente a que succionara, cosa que hice.

El ritmo suave y lento con el que había comenzado se tornó rápidamente en un ritmo algo errático. Su pene no dejaba de entrar y salir de mi boca y cuando lo sacaba completamente, aprovechaba para dar lametones por toda su extensión.

Ahora sí gemía. Soltaba diversos suspiros y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse más rojo y su pene aún más caliente. Sentí su mano aferrarse a mis hebras negras y supe, en ese momento que aquel chico estaba desbordante de placer. Percibí un sabor salado dentro de mí y dejé de usar mi boca, aumentando frenéticamente el ritmo de mis manos y acercando mis senos a su glande. Gimió sin decoros cuando su semilla cayó en mis pechos. El sonido de su respiración era veloz y su cara estaba tan acalorada y roja una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Me removí de su regazó y me levanté de la cama, queriendo más pero sabiendo que la mayoría de las veces tenía que pasar un tiempo para que los hombres volvieran a reactivarse, literalmente. Limpié con un par de servilletas que el chico guardaba en su pantalón el semen que estaba sobre mis pechos, y cuando me disponía a recoger un par de condones para dejarlos en una mesita, sentí unas manos firmes en mi cintura y mi piel erizarse de nuevo.

Besó mi espalda y lamió mis hombros con lujuria, siempre estando él detrás de mí y yo con los condones en la mano. Sabía que se venía por más. Arrojándome de nuevo y ahora con aún más intensidad a la cama, ya desarreglada, se colocó encima de mí y masajeó mis nalgas, apretándolas en diversas ocasiones.

\- ¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar descansar? – Me susurró a mi oído con una voz aún más ronca que hacía unos minutos atrás.

Me arrebató los condones de la mano y, nerviosa, me aferré a las sábanas y paré el culo frente a él, esperando su recibimiento.

\- ¡AH!

Me había dado una nalgada con fuerza medida y me volvió a tomar del cuello, sentí la punta de su pene rozar mi entrada y su mano volver a apretar mi muslo, con hambre. Gruñó y seguido de esto, me llenó de golpe.

-Mier…da…–

Lo escuché decir entre un pequeño gemido y me comenzó a embestir de manera rápida, sin pausas y con una firmeza inigualable. Mi interior tardó en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco, mi vientre fue apretando y el cosquilleo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo sacaba y lo metía, sin orden, sin un ritmo aparente cosa que me hacía delirar. Estaba segura que mis gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación y quien quiera que estuviese pasando fuera de ahí podría escuchar como dos bestias lo hacían dentro.

Sentía su aliento sobre mi nuca y su respiración me causaba escalofríos. Estaba gimiendo pero trataba de controlarse, logrando gruñir en mi oído. Lo miré de soslayo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; atrapó el lóbulo oreja y lo succionó como si fuera un dulce para saborear.

-Levi…, di Levi. – Sus embestidas no paraban, mis piernas estaban comenzando a fallar y mis manos apretujaban cada vez más las sábanas.

-Ah… mmpg.. Le… –Y me era imposible reproducir sonidos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Parecía una furia animal, lo estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y yo me comenzaba a sentir más ligera, más desbordante, desesperadamente ansiosa por que quería que lo que sea que se estuviese juntando en mi vientre fuera liberado.

-Quiero que gimas mi nombre. – Ahora su voz fue acompañada de un par de estocadas firmes, intensas, pero lentas.

\- ¡Levi, ah, Levi! ¡Rápido!

Me sentía ya en la punta, quería culminar, estaba a punto de probar el éxtasis y lo necesitaba tanto como sus manos aprontando mi cintura.

\- ¡AHHHH! – Retomó el ritmo extraordinariamente rápido en unos segundos, y me fue inevitable gritar. Fue un grito lujurioso, alto, y muy agudo; todo mi cuerpo se sacudió intensamente y mis pies se tensaron, mi cabeza apuntó hacia el techo y sentí que me contraía sobre el falo de Levi.

-Maldita sea, Mikasa.

Después de un par de embestidas frenéticas más, Levi ahogó un grito de placer y se dejó caer sobre mi espalda, exhausto, y yo me desplomé con él.

Todo se sumergió en un silencio donde las respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba. Las sábanas en las cuales había tenido sexo desenfrenado ahora me parecían muchísimo más suaves y el calor de Levi, que antes quemaba dulcemente, me estaba arrullando.

El cuerpo de mi amante se desplomó como peso muerto a mi lado y algo en mi me hizo querer abrazarlo, acurrucándome en su calor.

Y de ahí, todo volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

Desperté en una habitación que no era la mía, con un aroma que tampoco me resultaba familiar, pero era exquisito.

Tallé mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Estaba completamente desnuda y mi ropa se encontraba acomodada en una esquina de la habitación, doblada. Mi pecho dolía un poco y al mirar, me encontré con varios chupetones y mordidas en todo mi cuerpo.

Me alarmé y comenzó a buscar mi celular por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré encima de mi ropa. Y mi sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando revisé que tenía 34 llamadas perdidas de Sasha y tres correos de voz de Ymir.

Aun estando desnuda me asomé por la puerta que estaba en aquella habitación y para mi otra sorpresa, estaba en un lujoso departamento y alguien estaba en la cocina.

Ni corta ni perezosa, aun estando desnuda fui a ver a la cocina, culpo de esto a mi miedo. ¿Y mi otra gran sorpresa? fue que ahí estaba el mismo chico del bar, y ahora comprendía el por qué sentía que había tenido sexo desenfrenado anoche.

\- ¿Té y pan francés? – Dijo sin voltear a verme.

Yo ahora me quedé helada. Estaba desnuda, en casa de un chico con el cual me había acostado y apenas conocía, con marcas en todo el cuerpo y él estaba el bóxer con una camisa de botones.

Cuando volteó a verme arqueó una ceja y dejó ambos platos en la mesa. Desabrochó su camisa y se la quitó, dejando ver su torso, también lleno de marcas.

Malpensé sus intenciones y di unos pasos atrás, pero cuando menos pude reaccionar, me había colocado su camisa encima y había regresado a la mesa, sentándose.

Es enano…

Yo le sacaba fácil, unos diez centímetros.

\- ¿Vas a comer? –

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Fuimos a una fiesta, tomamos, vinimos y tuvimos sexo. Ahora tienes unas amigas que seguramente te bombardearán de preguntas de por qué estuviste conmigo. ¿Bien? Ahora siéntate y come.

Tomé una silla y me senté, aún no me cabía la idea de que yo… estaba ahí. Pero sí que recordaba todo.

-Lo siento por… aparecer así.

-No te disculpes, todo fue recompensado anoche.

Justo cuando le iba a recriminar el comentario, el celular de él sonó.

-Es la pecosa, contesta.

\- ¿Diga, Ymir?

 _\- ¡¿BUENOOOOO?! ¿Levi?_ –

-Soy Mikasa, Sasha.

 _\- ¡HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS DE CONTESTAR! ¡¿CÓMO ESTUVO ANOCHE?! ¡BIEN QUE TE LA PASASTE, ¡PERO…!¡DEJASTE ESPERANDO A REINER, ÉL ERA DE QUIEN TE HABLABA YMIR JAJAJAJAJAJ!_

\- ¿Qué?

 _\- ¡TE CONFUNDISTE MIKASA! ¡ERA REINER, NO LEVI! ¡REINER TENÍA LOS OJOS AZULES, NO VERDES!_

Miré a los ojos de Levi quien me veía con una mueca algo burlona, y en efecto, no eran azules, eran _verdes_ muy oscuros.

 _\- ¡FUE UN ERROR MIKASA, PERO BIEN QUE ESTABAS ANOCHE! ¡REINER SE QUEDARÁ SOLO DE NUEVO!_ – Y unas risas se escucharon de fondo.

Era Reiner, no Levi.

Fue un error.

 _Un muy, muy placentero y grato error._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo, no?**

 **Este es mi primer lemon (publicado) y en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dentro de lo que cabe.**

 **Otra noticia, se vienen actualizaciones de RDR :D**

 **Doy mil gracias a mi beta reader por la paciencia, y este pseudolemon se lo dedico a ella.**

 **Sé que no es temática navideña (acaba de pasar navidad), pero realmente ya quería publicarlo... Esta sería la última publicación del 2017 - RDR en enero 2018 -. En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado su navidad con quien quiera y la forma que fuese, el punto es que estén felices chicos 3 Feliz año nuevo adelantado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nyth, Ara.**


End file.
